ABC challenge
by Raccoons and Pandas
Summary: drabbles/oneshots about a different letter of the alphabet.  A lot of misbehaving Shinigami abound. Z is for zucchini.
1. Asphalt

Overview: This was a challenge from Miss Yoo-hoo. I was to write a drabble using the word as the theme that starts with each letter of the alphabet. The drabble had to include the word somewhere in it. I will say this once: the only kind of bleach I own is the stuff you use to clean.

Title: Asphalt

I have a theory that 10th division is the reconnaissance division and so they would know what asphalt is. And yes, you can actually mix asphalt.

Characters: Hitsugaya Advance Team, Ichigo, mention of Isshin

Rating: K

* * *

><p>The advanced team sat on the roof of the clinic watching as Ichigo helped his father mix something.<p>

"What are they doing?" asked Rukia.

"Mixing something," Renji replied.

"I figured that out idiot."

"They're mixing asphalt," Toshiro added in his comments.

"What's asphalt?" came from the rest of the group minus Rangiku.

"It's used to seal holes and make travel by car easier," Rangiku finally said.

"That still doesn't explain what they're doing!"

"What more is there? I doubt any of you want to know what goes into asphalt," Toshiro said.

"Why do the two of you know about any of this?" Yumichika asked.

Rangiku and Toshiro just stared for a moment before Rangiku leaned almost dangerously off the edge of the roof and informed the rest, "It's because our specialty is reconnaissance. We HAVE to keep up with the world of the living." She shrugged and leaned back again.

Ichigo finally looked up and raised an eyebrow at the six of them. He watched as half the group immediately dispersed and then he raised the other eyebrow and the last three also disappeared. He'd never fully understand Shinigami.


	2. Bread

Bread

Raccoon: Another theory of mine regarding 10th division is that the entire division knows more than one language. I have Toshiro and Rangiku speaking Japanese and Italian. Toshiro and Rangiku go grocery shopping.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto with a very brief mention of Orihime Inoue

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Toshiro figured it was the polite thing to do since they were staying with Orihime. Rangiku tagged along because she was bored.<p>

"Hey Captain, we need bread. It didn't make it onto the list." Rangiku ignored the people around her but it was hard to ignore the busybody who stepped in the two's way.

"Why would you address a child as Captain?" asked the lady.

Rangiku placed a firm but gentle hand on Toshiro's shoulder as a reminder not to do something rash. It was a reminder to her too to behave herself.

"I was the captain of a team back at my old school. She just likes to be ridiculous," Toshiro lied smoothly.

Rangiku nodded and the busybody stood aside.

"Next time, use another language," Toshiro said in Italian.

"I will. We still haven't found the bread," Rangiku replied in the same language.

Toshiro just shook his head and walked off with the cart.


	3. Carrots

Carrots

Continuation of Bread. Still grocery shopping and not speaking Japanese. Toshiro walks off a second time.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto with another very brief mention of Orihime Inoue

Rating : K

* * *

><p>"I want something normal in my lunch. Carrots are normal," Toshiro ranted to Rangiku.<p>

The two of them were getting a number of strange looks and comments that ranged from their hair color to the language they were speaking. Toshiro wasn't taking any chances of someone else being a busybody. He got that enough on his days off; he didn't need the added stress here.

"Don't you like what Orihime packs?" Rangiku asked.

"I think it's very kind of her to pack three lunches, however, she has some…unique tastes. And I can find five people who agree with me. All I want is something normal." Toshiro set off to find the next item on the list leaving Rangiku to follow.


	4. Diving Board

Diving board

Once again, the advance group is up to various shenanigans. Based somewhat on the beach episode and the fact that it currently feels like May.

Characters: Hitsugaya Advance Team and Ichigo

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Toshiro was hiding under a tent while Rangiku sunbathed nearby. Renji, Ichigo, and Ikkaku were trying their hardest to get those two wet by cannonballing off the diving board into the deep end. Rukia was faring better than Toshiro given that she had her legs in the water and was watching the three boys show off.<p>

"How ugly," said Yumichika with a disdainful sniff. "There are much prettier ways to dive."

"I don't think those three know what pretty is," said Rukia.

"A darn shame. Is Captain Hitsugaya taking a nap? Or is it too hot for him?"

Rukia removed her legs from the water and went to go check. She knew she might join Toshiro in hiding under a tent soon. It was almost too hot for her, and she had better heat resistance. He didn't look focused when she got there and was slow to respond to his name. She pressed a hand to his forehead which he pressed towards. Well, at least he was responding. Rukia coaxed Toshiro into an upright position and found an opened bottle of water being handed to her.

"Captain Hitsugaya, drink this." Rukia held the bottle up to his lips.

"Is he responding?" asked Rangiku.

At Rukia's nod, Rangiku informed her, "We're going to change the angle of the tent so both of you can watch those three be idiots."

Once Rangiku and Yumichika had moved the tent, they joined the two and proceeded to critique everything about the three currently enjoying the pool.


	5. Eggs

Eggs

Continuation of Carrots. Still grocery shopping and not speaking Japanese. And Toshiro walks away again.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"Captain, what about I make you an omelet for lunch?" Rangiku asked.<p>

"I eat sandwiches; nice, normal sandwiches," Toshiro ranted. "And I get my vegetable for the day if I eat carrots. Considering your taste buds, I worry about what you could do to the eggs for the omelet."

"I'll make you an omelet with just eggs."

"Wouldn't that make it scrambled eggs? Like I said, I worry about what you could do with eggs."

Toshiro walked off to continue grocery shopping.


	6. Friendship

Title: Friendship

This one has to include penguins. Tenth division again because frankly, Toshiro would be the one most likely to do this. And Rukia would probably join him. And they both would actually act like little kids.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Rukia Kuchiki

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Rangiku watched as Toshiro and Rukia made friends with a penguin. It figured that she just had to tell him that she wanted a vacation, and he could pick the location. She should have told him that Antarctica wasn't allowed. But here she was, stuck with two ice wielders who were making friends with penguins.<p>

"Of all the weird friendships, they just had to make friends with penguins," Rangiku muttered under her breath.

To make matters worse, she had been ordered by the Head Captain and Byakuya separately that she was needed as a chaperone for those two. Which meant she was freezing out in the middle of the coldest continent in the living world. She suddenly had a penguin in her face and managed to keep from screaming.

"Look! Isn't he so cute?" Rukia cooed. "Can't we keep him?"

She looked at the two very hopeful faces in front of her. She knew that they couldn't take the penguin back with them but she hated to disappoint either. Putting a hand on each of their shoulders, she squatted down to their height.

"I don't know if we're allowed to bring the penguin back with us." She watched as two faces fell. "Give me some time, and I'll figure something out."

About a month after their trip to Antarctica, Rangiku randomly presented Toshiro and Rukia with lifelike penguin plushies as a gag gift. And then laughed as Toshiro gave his a place of honor on the bookshelf.


	7. Goose

Title: Goose

Sixth division because really, I needed someone who could do disdainful. The Sixth Division heads visit a farm.

Characters: Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Byakuya asked with a very disdainful tone.<p>

byakuya Kuchiki didn't get sent to the world of the living often but it seemed that when he was, the missions always included something new.

"That would be a pig Captain." Renji tried to keep his tone from being insulting as he answered.

"What about the bird? What is that called?"

"That would be a goose."

Deciding that they needed to get on with their mission, Byakuya turned his attention away from the goose and ignored Renji's plea for him to not turn away. Therefore he was very surprised when he felt something bite him.

"Tell me Lieutenant, what just bit me?"

"I told you not to turn around Captain. Geese are mean and will bite. I suggest you get that checked out."

"Indeed." And with that he beat a hasty retreat to Soul Society.


	8. Hat

Title: Hat

Based off an actual party that was held for a family member's birthday. More shenanigans however there are more people involved. This morphed into something more than a drabble. The list they have is something smelly, a stuffed animal, a picture in front of each division, something you could reuse, a newspaper, and the signature of the first person you encountered in Second Division.

Characters: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Chōjirō Sasakibe, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jūshirō Ukitake, Isane Kotetsu, Hanatarō Yamada, Momo Hinamori, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rukia Kuchiki, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shunsui Kyōraku, Suì-Fēng, Renji Abarai, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Izuru Kira, and Ikkaku Madarame.

Rating: K plus mostly due to ambushing people by hiding in bushes

* * *

><p>Chōjirō Sasakibe decided that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads needed a party after all that had happened. It didn't help when the Captain of Eighth Division got involved and outlined a scavenger hunt with a catch. You either had to have a business card or the 'hat.' And everyone would be randomly broken up into teams of four. Captain Kyōraku kindly offered his hat up to be the hat to trade around. First Division was where they all had to eventually head back to in order to have the Head Captain judge the scavenger hunt. The Ninth Division printed up enough business cards for everyone participating and some of their members would stay to help with a few of the items on the list.<p>

Toshiro, Ukitake, Hanatarō, and Isane wound up with the hat to start and passed it around between them while taking silly pictures before Isane leaned off the roof of Second Division and landed the hat on her sister's head and received a business card in return.

"Let's see…something smelly," Ukitake said. "That's our next item."

"Where's our jar? Sewers are generally smelly places even when they are clean," Hanatarō said.

"Lead the way. Our next item after that is a stuffed animal. Do any of you have one?"

"I have a stuffed penguin. I purposely hid it this morning in case something like this came up," Toshiro said. Seeing the odd looks from the rest of his group, he explained. "Rangiku gave it to me as a gag gift."

"We also need to take a picture in every division. We're missing Third, Sixth, and Ninth Divisions."

Toshiro looked over Ukitake's shoulder. "We also need a newspaper. We'll get the picture when we get the newspaper."

Isane and Hanatarō rejoined them and they continued their trek.

* * *

><p>Rukia, Yumichika, Momo, and Iba were getting the last item on the list which was a picture in front of First Division. Kiyone and Shunsui proceeded to jump out of the bushes and scare the entire group in order to get rid of the hat. Momo handed over her business card and put the hat on. Then grinning, she walked into First Division to see if there was anyone she could ambush into taking the hat. She saw that Kira wasn't back yet and went to go hide in the bushes herself. Momo leapt on Kira as he passed her; he just sighed and handed her his business card and followed her into the meeting hall.<p>

"Have all the teams returned?" Yamamoto heard no objections and then asked the teams to step forward one at a time. "Captains Hitsugaya and Ukitake, Lieutenant Kotetsu, and Hanatarō, show me what you found."

"A jar which is full of sewer water which is something you can reuse and something smelly. A newspaper from Ninth Division. A stuffed penguin is our stuffed animal. We encountered Captain Suì-Fēng when we entered Second Division, and we traded signatures. And here is our camera with pictures in front of each division."

"Lieutenents Hinamori and Iba, Rukia, and Yumichika, show me your items."

"We can reuse an empty sake bottle. We borrowed a clove of garlic for something smelly. A stuffed Chappy is our stuffed animal. Here's our newspaper and we encountered Captain Hitsugaya as his group was leaving Second Division, so Captain Hitsugaya gave us our signature, and our camera."

"Captains Kyōraku and Suì-Fēng, Lieutenant Abarai, and Kiyone, it is your turn."

"We can reuse paper and we did reuse our piece of paper to receive Lieutenant Kotetsu's signature. Our stuffed animal is a stuffed critter named Ned. We received our newspaper and we borrowed an onion for something smelly. Finally here's our camera."

"Captains Unohana and Kuchiki, Lieutenant Kira, and Ikkaku, what did you find?"

"A bottle of iodine was our smelly item. You can reuse a towel. We received Lieutenant Hinamori's signature. Our stuffed animal is a stuffed duck. Here's our newspaper and our camera. And we were ambushed into taking the hat."


	9. Iceland

Iceland

Tamer shenanigans. And once again, Toshiro and Rukia are the ones involved. They also would probably be the ones to take a vacation here.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, and Isane Kotetsu

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Toshiro wasn't quite sure how Rukia convinced him to come to Iceland of all places. Unfortunately, before they could leave, it was pointed out that Central 46 wanted them to have a chaperone so Isane was recommended by Captain Unohana. So the three of them headed to Iceland for a vacation.<p>

Isane mentally giggled as she took a picture of Rukia and Toshiro on their horses. The owner said that she could take a picture of all of them so Isane handed the camera over. The picture turned out fine and soon the group was on their way.

After their vacation was over, Isane had some of the pictures developed and framed and presented the pictures to Toshiro and Rukia. They both placed the pictures in places of honor in their quarters.


	10. Jail

Jail

This was bound to happen sooner or later. Drunken shenanigans and Shinigami. Conversions: 500 USD is 41194.68 JPY and 250 USD is 20597.34 JPY. These fines are equivalent to what I found online for each charge.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Jūshirō Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchki, Nanao Ise, Shunsui Kyōraku, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Shūhei Hisagi.

Rating: K plus due to drunken shenanigans and Shinigami

* * *

><p>Toshiro, Ukitake, Byakuya, and Nanao were all headed to the Rugonki jail to retrieve Shuusui, Renji, Kira, Rangiku, and Shūhei. Frankly, Ukitake was surprised that this hadn't happened earlier but he just knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later.<p>

"Let's see, ¥41194.68 streaking, ¥41194.68 for harassment, and ¥20597.34 for noise violation. There were five counts of streaking, two counts of harassment, and five counts of a noise violation. The total amount of yen owed to release these five into your custody is ¥391349.36. I believe that you will be taking the damages out of their paychecks?"

The four of them nodded and handed over the required payment before coaxing their drunken comrades up and away from the jail.


	11. Kiwi

Kiwi

For once, Toshiro and Rangiku are not grocery shopping. They don't even appear. Miss Yoo-hoo said this had to include Yachiru not liking kiwis, someone singing about it, and then the same person singing about her liking oranges.

Characters: Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Izuru Kira

Ratings: K to K plus secondary to a drunk Kira

* * *

><p>Yumichika was really minding his own business and enjoying a kiwi. It figured that the peace would not last. Yachiru had come to pester him about what he was eating, therefore it was only natural (and polite) that he offer her a slice. She took the slice, bit into it and made a face before spitting it out. Out of nowhere, a VERY drunk Kira appeared and sang (horribly off-key), "Yachiru doesn't like the kiwi! But she likes the oranges!" before he disappeared back to where he came from.<p> 


	12. Lettuce

Lettuce

Toshiro and Rangiku continue their grocery adventure. Toshiro walks away yet again.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and a very brief mention of Orihime Inoue

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"Oh, I know what we should try! Lettuce wraps!" Rangiku exclaimed while bouncing like a kid.<p>

"Lettuce wraps, Rangiku? Lettuce wasn't even on the list."

Rangiku appeared to deflate some at Toshiro's indifference. He said he wanted something normal as much as he appreciated their host making lunches for the three of them. Rangiku was just trying to be helpful.

Seeing Rangiku's crestfallen face, Toshiro sighed and then asked, "What goes in these lettuce wraps?"

"The meat is normally chicken and there are various vegetables you could put in. Oh, you also can put any sauce you want on the lettuce. This is something more up your alley taste-wise Captain."

"Fine. Get the ingredients to make these wraps." And with that, Toshiro walked off to continue shopping.


	13. Milk

Milk

Yet more grocery shopping. Toshiro walks away at the end of this…again.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and another extremely brief mention of Orihime Inoue

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Rangiku were quietly arguing over the size of the milk they should buy. Toshiro always had to have his glass of milk in the morning while Rangiku would drink a glass every few days. Orihime only seemed to use milk in small quantities but now that there were three of them, she drank a lot more milk. They finally decided and Toshiro headed off to pay for their groceries.<p> 


	14. News

News

Heavily AU in the fact that Soul Society doesn't exist. Soul Society became a publishing company. Yuzu as a bestselling author.

Characters: Yuzu Kurosaki, OC named Hina Setsuko, mentions of the rest of the Kurosaki family

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Hina Setsuko, host of Today's News, smiled as the camera started rolling. "And today we have with us the newest bestselling author, Yuzu Kurosaki. Tell me, Miss Yuzu, how you started to write?"<p>

Yuzu had never expected to even make it as an author yet alone appear on a morning news show. She smiled back before replying.

"My family traveled a lot so my dad would give my siblings and I a list of objects to incorporate into a story. Eventually my brother and sister decided that I always had the best stories. They are the ones who actually encouraged me to write."

"I heard that you never actually planned on publishing any of your works. Is that true?"

"Yes. My siblings had different plans than I did. They were in love with my stories and my brother took a copy of one of my stories to work with him. He was hoping to finish reading it that day. An editor friend of his just happened to see the manuscript and asked to borrow it. Three days later, I'm being contacted by the Gotei 13 publishing company to meet with one of their editors."

Hina Setsuko stared briefly. "And what was Gotei 13's reaction to that single story?"

"None of the editors could figure out why I hadn't published that particular story. I honestly didn't think that my stories were good enough to be published. And the latest book was a challenge from everyone I know at Gotei 13 and my family to put a word of their choosing into my book."

"Thank you for coming today Miss Yuzu."

"Thank you for having me!" Yuzu replied brightly before the camera faded out.


	15. Oak Tree

Oak Tree

Multiple people are up a tree because no one ever looks up. Sardines is the reverse of hide and seek where one person originally hides and everyone else goes looking for the hider and once they find the person, they join them in hiding.

Characters: Yachiru Kusajishi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyōraku, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, Ikkaku Madarame, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Rukia Kuchiki

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Honestly, this was all Yachiru's fault. She wanted to play and could manage to drag even the most unlikely people to play with her. She had suggested a game of Sardines and immediately tagged Toshiro to be it. Everyone proceeded to count to a hundred as loud as possible while Toshiro went and made himself comfortable in an old oak tree.<p>

Not surprisingly the first three people to find him and join him were Shunsui, Nanao, and Rangiku. Pretty soon Yumichika joined the four of them and they settled in to wait for another person to find them. It was an hour and a half later that Kira, Ikkaku, and Iba found them. Renji found the group another half hour later. They were still missing two of their number. Another hour later, Yachiru and Rukia found them in their tree.

"I just have one question Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia said. "Why a tree?"

He smirked. "Because not many people ever think to look up."


	16. Poppycock

Poppycock

For some reason the word poppycock makes me think of pirates. Heavily AU in that all the captains are pirate lords and more like a one shot. Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen still defected. I'm tempted to turn this into a full story.

Characters: all captains and lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads minus Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen; Ichigo

Rating: K plus

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that all thirteen pirate lords got together on a regular basis but when they did, it was surprising that more damage wasn't done. The first two that met with <em>First Division<em> was _Eighth Division _commanded by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Nanao Ise and _Thirteenth Division_ commanded by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and his two second mates Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki. The Captains dismissed their subordinates and proceeded to catch up with each other and their teacher.

_Tenth Division_ commanded by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto_, Fourth Division_ commanded by Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu_, _and _Second Division_ commanded by Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda arrived at the same time. It wasn't unusual for those three ships to be together considering the specialty of _Second Division _and _Tenth Division_. _Second Division _and _Tenth Division_ had been on a rescue and assassination mission with _Fourth Division_ as back up. All three captains reported that the mission had gone well before relaxing and mingling with the other three captains.

_Third Division, Fifth Division, _and _Ninth Division _were the next to appear. _Third Division_ was doing well after the defection of her captain, and it was believed that Lieutenant Izuru Kira would eventually be promoted to captain. _Fifth Division_ had a relatively new captain who went by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was making a name for himself and slowly rebuilding his own lieutenant's confidence in herself. _Ninth Division_ was also managing after the defection of their captain. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi believed that he had a shot at becoming _Ninth Division's _next captain.

_Sixth Division_ commanded by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai and _Twelfth Division_ commanded by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi arrived next to last due to the immense distance they had to travel. _Eleventh Division_ commanded by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi arrived much later due to the lack of direction by her captain and lieutenant. All thirteen pirate ships would remain in the same area for the next couple of months as duties were figured out.

The day before they were set to split again, one last joint captain and lieutenant meeting was called. Right before the meeting was scheduled to begin, someone announced "That is the biggest load of poppycock I have EVER heard!" None of those in the meeting hall wanted to see what the commotion was about so ever so slowly people started pointing to their noses to indicate 'not it.' Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant were to blame for starting it.


	17. Quail

Quail

This one has to include Quincies. Cooking quail with Quincies. The recipe used exists and I've never cooked nor tasted a quail before.

Characters: Uryū Ishida, unnamed co-host

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to cooking quail with Quincies. I'm your host Uryū Ishida and today's item is Grilled Quail with Bacon Barbecue Glaze<strong>. <strong>You will need 8 quail, rib bones removed (about 4 ounces each), 2 teaspoons vegetable oil, 2 teaspoons salt, 1/4 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper, and 1/2 cup Bacon-Barbecue Glaze which we will make. For the bacon barbecue glaze you will need 1 pound bacon, diced; 1 cup chopped yellow onions; 1/4 cup tomato paste; 1 cup apple cider vinegar; 1 tablespoon soy sauce; 1 tablespoon Worcestershire sauce; 1 tablespoon hot sauce; 1 cup brown sugar; 2 teaspoons salt; and 1/2 teaspoon red pepper flakes.

First we will make the bacon barbecue glaze. Place the bacon in a medium pot and cook until golden brown and the fat is rendered, about 5 minutes. Remove the bacon and drain on paper towels. Remove all but 1/4 cup of bacon fat from the pan. Add the onions and cook, stirring, until the onions are soft, 4 minutes. Add the tomato paste and stir to incorporate. Add the vinegar, soy sauce, Worcestershire, and hot sauce. Stir well and bring to a boil. Add the sugar, salt, red pepper, and cooked bacon, and cook at a boil until the sugar is dissolved, about 3 minutes. Reduce the heat to medium-low and simmer until thickened, 7 to 8 minutes. Remove from the heat.

With a hand-held immersion blender or in a food processor, lightly pulse to finely chop the bacon. Transfer to a bowl until ready to use.

Our first step in preparing the quail is to preheat our grill. While we wait for the grill to warm, pat the quail dry with paper towels and position them in 1 layer on a baking sheet or large plate. Use a pastry brush to lightly coat each quail with some of the oil on both sides. Season the quail with the salt and pepper on both sides.

After that seasoning the quail, transfer the quail to the grill and grill for 3 minutes on each side. Brush the quail with the bacon-barbecue glaze and cook for 1 minute longer, just until the glaze starts to caramelize, turning mid way to ensure even cooking on both sides. Serve immediately."

Uryū finished the quail and offered some up to today's co-host.

"This is quite delicious. Thank you for having me and thank you for sharing this wonderful recipe."

Uryū turned back towards the camera and said, "That is all for today's show. Tune in next week for another wonderful recipe involving quail."


	18. Rabbit

Rabbit

Rukia has a stuffed rabbit collection. Actually a drabble this time.

Characters: Rukia Kuchiki

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Rukia had never had a stuffed animal before so she was understandably confused when she was presented with a stuffed rabbit. Shortly after receiving her first stuffed rabbit, she realized that she actually liked these stuffed animals. It was Renji's fault for what happened next; he made it a game to see how many different stuffed rabbits he could find for her. Other people caught on and soon an entire room had to be dedicated to her collection. Frankly, she had never expected one stuffed rabbit to lead to her own entire room.<p> 


	19. Superpowers

Superpowers

AU again and artistic liberties.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Toshiro and Momo's Granny

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaannnnnd cut!" yelled the director.<p>

People were quickly unstrapped from the harnesses that made it appear that they were flying. The plot of this particular television show included the characters having various superpowers along with the ability to fly. Toshiro sighed as he was unstrapped; this particular scene had been giving them problems for the past month. He loved the feeling of flying sure; he hated the multitude of wires needed to get him up and moving. His two foster sisters were grinning at him as their harnesses were also unstrapped. When both were grinning, it tended to spell trouble.

"What?" Toshiro groused at the two of them.

The younger of his sisters, Momo Hinamori, reached a hand out and ruffled his hair. "When we're done for the day, we should go visit Granny. We do have a few days off after this."

The older grinned and added in her two cents. "I know we haven't seen her in at least a month and a half. Possibly longer. We're not very good grandchildren are we?"

Momo and Rangiku did have a point and he knew that with the very busy schedule all three of them kept, it had just been easier to rent close to the studio. Which meant that none of them saw their grandmother on a regular basis anymore. The three of them hurried to get dressed in their street clothes before heading back to their apartment to pack for a weekend away.

* * *

><p>"Granny, we're here!" Momo called as they entered the house.<p>

"I was just thinking about calling you three to come spend a few days." She smiled at all of them. "How's the show coming along?"

"We're still having problems with one flight scene. I think I've run into someone every time they hook us up to those machines," Rangiku replied.

The old woman turned her smile on her grandson who had yet to say a word. "What about you, Toshiro? How's your part coming along?"

"I agree with Rangiku on running into people. Other than that, so far, there have been no complaints about my character. I don't want to even think about acting until Monday."

"Fine by me. I just pulled some homemade bread out of the oven."

The old woman blinked as all three suddenly disappeared into the kitchen. She smiled as she heard her grandchildren's chatter and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Their show might involve them having superpowers but she knew that they all already had superpowers. They had the ability to brighten her day and bring life into her house. And to the old woman that was the only superpower they needed.


	20. Tushy

Tushy

Drabble length for this one. Yachiru is learning her body parts. Tis crack.

Characters: Yumichika Ayasegawa and Yachiru Kusajishi

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"Feathers, I know my head, shoulders, knees, and toes, and eyes and ears and mouth and nose but that song didn't teach me any other body part," Yachiru complained.<p>

Yumichika didn't bat an eye at his nickname but was inclined to agree with his vice captain. Yachiru turned around and pointed at a body part while asking, "What's this called?" Yumichika knew he would have to censor himself some. He calmly told her, "That is your tush."

"Yay tushy!" And with that Yachiru was out of the room.


	21. Underpants

Underpants

I apologize for the overuse of the word underpants. This one had to include suspicious underpants, Isshin doing laundry and Isshin ranting to Ichigo and co.

Characters: Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo's school friends (not named)

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Isshin hoisted an overflowing laundry basket from the girls' room and set off the retrieve Ichigo's laundry basket. Laundry needed to be done and he wasn't going to have Yuzu trouble herself especially since he knew what he was doing. What he didn't notice was that one of the pairs of underpants fell out of the overflowing laundry basket as he headed into Ichigo's room. Isshin proceeded to stack the two laundry baskets together and then noticed a suspicious pair of underpants on the floor. There had been no underpants when he entered the room but the underpants were still suspicious. Unfortunately, at that moment, Ichigo and some of his school friends came in.<p>

"Ichigo! I need help solving a mystery! I was just minding my own business and gathering the laundry when I noticed a suspicious pair of underpants on your floor! Now what are you doing with girly underpants Ichigo! Daddy will still love you even if you can't give him grandchildren!"

Ichigo stared briefly before leaning down to look at the underpants himself.

"Dad, these belong to Yuzu. Now quit accusing me of weird things and get out!"

Ichigo pushed his father and both laundry baskets out of the room.


	22. Velvet

Velvet

Rukia discovers velvet.

Characters: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Ichigo wasn't surprised to find Rukia rummaging in his sisters' closet. He had told her that if she needed any help expanding her current knowledge of the world of the living to just ask him. He was a bit surprised when she pulled out a dress that Yuzu had worn a few years back.<p>

"What is this dress made out of?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo walked into the room and felt the material. "It's a material known as velvet."

"Do you think your sisters would mind if I borrowed it?"

Ichigo sighed before saying, "One, that dress is made for someone much younger than you and two, it's the wrong season to wear velvet."


	23. Woohoo

Woo-hoo

Very slightly AU in that I adjusted the timeframe for when the advance team appeared. Toshiro is unenthused.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Orihime Inoue

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Toshiro watched as Orihime and Rangiku nearly sprinted out of school yelling in excitement about their summer vacation. He preferred late fall into early spring and he also didn't see the need for unnecessary yelling. Rangiku came bouncing back towards him. He was thankful that she stopped short of crushing him.<p>

"Captain! You need to show a little bit of excitement! We don't have school for the next month!"

If it was anyone else, he would have just walked away. But it was Rangiku who was asking. "Woo-hoo," he said unenthusiastically before walking off towards Orihime.


	24. Xylophobia

Xylophobia

The fear of wooden objects; for this fic, the fear of xylophones. This fear actually exists. Advance group once again because they probably would do this. While drunk. Also, artistic liberties. Apiphobia is the fear of bees. Sesquipedalophobia is the fear of long words. I cannot find the fear of rubber ducks or of pens.

Characters: Hitsugaya Advance Team

Rating: K plus due to some minor drinking going on

* * *

><p>"Hmmm….weirdest fear you know of?" Rangiku asked the group raising her glass of wine.<p>

"Bees," said Rukia.

"Who do you know who is afraid of bees?"

Rukia smirked before taking a sip of her juice. "Byakuya is terrified of bees. Not scared of anything else but absolutely terrified of bees."

Yumichika raised his glass of wine in a salute to Rangiku. "Rubber ducks."

"Do I want to know, Yumichika?"

"They scare the vice captain at bath time. Now she has special bath-time markers."

"Long words."

"Who do you know who's afraid of long words Renji?"

Renji grinned almost evilly. "Captain Kyōraku. When he annoys Nanao enough she'll use it against him."

"That'll explain the dictionary then."

"Pens," said Ikkau.

"I'll ask you the same thing I asked Yumichika. Do I want to know?"

Ikkaku sniggered and also saluted Rangiku with his wine. "The Head Captain. It's why everyone is issued brushes to write with."

Toshiro smirked and saluted Rangiku with his cup of juice. "Xylophobia. It's the fear of xylophones."

"Xylophones Captain?"

"Our 20th seat has an avid fear of xylophones. I have yet to ask her why."

"Why do you even know that Captain?"

"She had a plus hiding in a music hall. Our 19th seat took over and then informed me."


	25. Yodeling

Yodeling

Once again, based on something that my family did. Advanced team because they would probably have this discussion. Continuation of Xylophobia.

Characters: Hitsugaya Advance Team

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"Weirdest music you have heard?" Rangiku continued their game. "And yes, it can be from any time period you were around for."<p>

Yumichika smirked. "Ikakku and I crashed a wedding in Pennsylvania once. They were playing polkas."

"Back in the Rukongai, a traveling minstrel came through our district. He said he was perfecting the art of yodeling," Rukia said.

"Is this true Renji?" Rangiku asked.

Renji nodded. "His version sounded like something in pain."

Toshiro was sitting there grinning almost evilly. "Rangiku, you already know the answer to that question."

Rangiku blinked and then thought for a minute. "Oh! You mean that CD we bought about Italian folk songs?"

Toshiro nodded. The rest of the group turned and looked that the two of them.

"There has to be a good explanation there," Yumichika said.

"There's a very good story," replied Rangiku. "Captain tells it better."

Toshiro grinned. "Rangiku and I decided that to prepare for a mission to Italy, we needed to find a CD of folk music since we would be there for a festival. We found a CD that was specific for where we were headed and so we bought it. Rangiku opened it as soon as we returned and put it in the stereo. It was NOT what we were expecting. The very first track went something like this." Toshiro paused and took a deep breath before 'singing' off-key, "Oooohhhh!"


	26. Zucchini

Zucchini

Takes place around the time the advance team is in the world of the living.

Characters: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto

* * *

><p>Rangiku was rummaging through Orihime's fridge to see if there was anything her and Toshiro could make for dinner. Orihime was spending the night at Tatsuki's and so they were on their own. She grabbed a green skinned vegetable out of the fridge and went to ask Toshiro if it was a cucumber or a zucchini.<p>

"Captain, is this a cucumber or a zucchini?"

Toshiro looked up from his school-work. "That would be a zucchini. What are you planning on doing with it?"

"I'm making bread," Rangiku replied before heading back to the kitchen.


End file.
